Submission
by Clockwork Imagination
Summary: Auto reveals a.... Different side of himself to Eve. Which is up to and including letting her take the wheel for a minute. This is just a random short story. Very, very slight Auto/Eve pairing.


Auto's red eye glittered in the dim light of the Axiom. The little flashing ligts of buttons and whatnot made him feel... Calm. Relaxed, even. Calm enough to go into a state of unawareness.. After 700 years of near constant wakefulness he felt a wonderful feeling of restfulness settle in. Soon, his eyelight went very dim and flickered slightly. Other than when he was turned off, this was the only time he was vulnerable. The soft lights of the Axiom lulled him into an even deeper sleep, rendering him helpless if anything were to happen at that exact moment. And something DID happen.

Eve had come up, simply wishing to request being sent off to Earth. She'd been off duty for a while now, having been injured, but was ready to return. When she saw the Auto-Pilot in his current sedated state she felt obliged to approach him. Getting closer she realized how strikingly attractive he was, considering what he was. Smooth and polished to a shine, the dim red light emanating from his eye illuminated the rest of himself slightly. To Eve, since she was typically supposed to be female, he looked so pretty she wanted to touch him.

She drew closer, wondering if he was just faking being asleep, or actually was. She reached out and gently touched his eyelense.

No response.

Feeling bolder she decided to get closer. She came around behind him and took hold of two of the handles. A shiver of excitement went through her. Right now, she literally had full control of the Axiom. Gently she pulled the left handle down and the Axiom tilted to the left a little bit. She immediately pulled it pack up, and the Axiom jolted upright again with a jerk. Eve let go of Auto, fearing he might have woken up at this.

Still unresponsive.

She began to wonder if he was ill. There had been no resistance when she'd turned the wheel. Uusally he locked into place. For security issues. She finally decided she'd tampered around with him enough and was turned away from him, on her way out, when she heard a low, almost frightening monotone voice.

"What are you doing in here, unit 987?" Eve whirled around, coming face to face with Auto. His eyelight had returned to its usual bright glow and he seemed as ominous as ever now that he didnt seem so vulnerable and submissive. She blinked, looking extremely startled.

"I was..." She said in her robot talk. Humans generally couldnt understand it, but all robots did. Auto hovered there for a second, then moved slowly back over to where he'd been before.

"You disturbed me... I haven't gotten a moment of peace like that for 700 years."

"I'm sorry, I didnt mean-"

"Did you like it?" Eve went silent at this question.

"What...?"

"Having control over the Axiom.... Over me..." Auto murmured, feeling a twinge of excitement in his core. Eve blinked again, moving a little bit closer.

"Yes..." She said in a whisper. Auto felt the twinge again, harder this time.

"Would you like to do it again.......?" He murmured. The electrical currents inside of him were raging like a storm. Never before had such a feeling of humility and anticipation overwhelmed him all at once. His ego denied the idea strongly, but right now he felt irrational. Why not? There was no reason not to...

Eve felt a twinge in her chest. She felt the absolute opposite... As soon as he'd offered to let her take control she felt a surge of eager power. Her voice seemed to crack slightly as she replied in nothing more than a whisper:

"Yes......" Slowly, she came toward him, hoping against hope he wasn't just trying to trick her. She gently came around behind him and took hold of him again. Auto let himself go limp, and Eve took on the pressure of the wheel. It was incredible. She knew now how sensetive the wheel was toward even the slightest turn. Very, very gently she tilted it to the right, making the Axiom veer off in that direction slowly. Oh amazing. Simply amazing. Auto silently relished the feeling of being controlled. It made him feel... Secure. Like the fate of the entire human race didnt only rest on him. Eve closed her hands around the handles harder. She felt confident now. Auto wasn't so sure.

"Gently..." He murmured. Eve looked at him and said,

"Sorry, i'm being too rough arent I?" She loosened her grip. After a few minutes, she said,

"I need to go now... If teh Captain catches us like this we'll both be reported as malfunctioning." She let go and Auto resumed the responsibility of keeping the Axiom on course.

"Affirmative." He said. If there had been any trace of softness in his voice a minute ago, it was gone now. Eve glanced back at him once, then left, the sliding door closing softly behind her.


End file.
